


Two Moons ; Phobos & Deimos

by Jiminization



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Jongin, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Non-Idol AU, planetarium - Freeform, space, space nerd Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminization/pseuds/Jiminization
Summary: Even though Kyungsoo works in a planetarium, he never saw the asteroid falling right on him, ready to shatter his already frail world.There aren't much chances for an asteroid to collide with Earth. However, Kim Jongin is all but predictable.





	1. Part. 1  ADJOIN GALAXIES

Song: [Exo-Air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O22Zq0jAG8)

Kyungsoo doesn’t consider himself suitable for the current society. Or any society at all. He just doesn’t fit. He’s always been one that you could easily walk on. It’s not that he doesn’t have any will but life proved him many times that it wasn’t always worth living. Mostly when you are not what society expects from you. And that’s exactly what he is. A dreamless deception. 

 

From a young age, he always wondered the meaning of life, not only his but life in general. What was the use in starting to die from the moment you were born? He just couldn’t see it, the ephemeral beauty that needed to be enjoyed at its maximum.

Kyungsoo isn’t a star. But he wished he was. There’s something oddly appealing about becoming a supernova when he will die. He, too, wished he could explode but he is made of boring atoms and antisocial genes, not stardust. So he spends his life managing a planetarium. That’s the closest he can be to the space since he doesn’t have the brain to work for the NASA.

Some people love astronomy, others enjoy watching shooting stars on a romantic night, and others read their horoscopes every morning. Everybody loves the space in one way or another. Why? He can’t really tell. He guesses all humans are eager for some magic in their lives and that’s exactly what the sky is. It’s magic. It looks calm in appearance but really, it’s always seething, never static. It’s deep, mysterious and so beautiful. There’s always something new to learn about it. Truly fascinating.

Kyungsoo’s first, current and future love is the space. He’s astrosexual. He never fell in love with anything else than new celestial discoveries. He even promised himself to propose to the Horsehead Nebula one day. He has to admit he has different plans from the rest of the population but there was no fun in toeing the line.

Truthfully, he’s terrified. He studies planets and stars enough to know what the faith of humanity is and more people should be informed about it because it’s all but beautiful and fun. 5 billion years. That’s how much time is left to humankind. 5 billion years until their stars dies. It’s alarming and he feels like he’s the only one who realizes. They could literally disappear at any moment if a massive asteroid were to collide with their planet. Landmarks were so friable. What was the point of having any? He prefers having them in the constellations. It’s safer. More eternal. Because that’s all he is not. Safe and eternal. It’s something very ironical how he’s scared of the future but spends his time looking at the past. That’s what astronomy is. It’s studying the past, because when you look at a star or a galaxy that’s a billion light years away, you’re seeing it how it was a billion years ago. It might be already dead. And that’s also very sad so Kyungsoo tries not to think about his landmarks being already gone.

He only hopes the stars will want of him when humankind completely rejects every bits of what he is left.

**

He is in the middle of explaining to a very religious couple the Big Bang theory when one of his employees comes to his rescue by letting him know somebody wants to talk to him. He respectfully excuses himself to the couple before disappearing in his office to take the call. The voice at the other end is raspy and haughty. It’s one he now knows more than well. The contractor has been calling him almost every week now and every time, Kyungsoo hung up on him. There is no way he is going to sell the planetarium for some apartments complex to be built on the site instead. The planetarium is his home. His landmark. If it disappears, Kyungsoo does too. He knows he doesn’t have the money to argue with the millionaire but he still hope, every time he sees a shooting star, that the man will simply give up on his chaotic plan. He won’t. That’s why he calls so often, to update Kyungsoo on how things are going. How the city will soon approve of his plan. How his planetarium will be crushed down. How beautiful the complex will be. How futuristic his plan is.

And oh how Kyungsoo doesn’t give a single fuck about all the business talk. He’s never cared less about making tons of money. Money was no use if the earth was to disappear, the universe on the other hand, could be very useful.

‘’I already told you Mr. Kim, I am not selling the planetarium. There’s no use in trying to convince me.’’

‘’You know what they say, every man has his price, you will have to accept that you don’t have the money to go against me.’’

‘’I already know that, but unlike you, I have good intentions and the planetarium is an escaping that people cherish a lot. Have you seen the little kids when they leave? They can’t wait to come back. Have you ever visited, just once?’’

‘’I don’t have time for childish things like this.’’

‘’ You don’t have time for science? Well that’s a bit contradictory, you see. Science and money rule this world, Mr. Kim, if you want to achieve anything you will have to master both and not only the economic part.’’

‘’You’re wrong on a thing, sciences exist because of money. Just wait when the city gives me the green light to demolish that loss of time of yours. You have to stop living in a dream, Mr. Do. This is real life.’’

He hangs up. For the first time, Kyungsoo isn’t the one ending the conversation. Well, we are progressing. 

Kind of.

He sits back into his chair with a sigh. For how long could his dream live on? A week? A month? A year?

He wonders why the owner of the planetarium is taking so long to call him back. Wasn’t he bothered by the fact a crazy business man was trying to shudder his planetarium to the ground? Why is he the only one fighting for it? Why is he the only caring?

A female staff softy knocks at his door, before announcing they are going to close in five minutes.

If humanity’s faith is so tragic then the planetarium’s one isn’t hard to guess.

A part of him wishes aliens abducting is a real thing.

Disappearing doesn’t sound so bad.

Extra-terrestrials were most definitely smarter than humans. They aren’t destroying their own planet, at least. Being one of those micro organisms on Mars was another solution.

Where does he sign up?

**

The moment he sets a foot in his apartment, a content sigh escapes Kyungsoo’s lips. It’s funny how whenever he comes home, nothing matters anymore. He has a real talent for completely ignoring all the problems in his life once he is home. All that matters is the vast universe and his thoughts. He does have friends, but as it often happens, they drifted apart. Each too caught up with their own life and problems. Kyungsoo isn’t really good at keeping in touch either. Which definitely didn’t help.

He lives a quite comfortable life, his apartment bigger than most and well located so he can see the stars every time city lights were less bright than the stars. He could afford trips every now and then. Not that he went on any trip in the last ten years but the possibility is there. Five years ago, he gifted himself a brand new telescope. One with such a good zoom he could see Jupiter’s and Saturn’s very clearly during summer. Saturn was harder to find but not for someone like him. He knew it was in the Ophiuchus constellation even though he sometimes had to refer to his sky map. Of course, finding Saturn, Mars, the Moon or Jupiter isn’t his main distraction. Those are already easy for him. His main goal is a bit different.

All those luxuries were things he slowly couldn’t afford anymore ever since his boss started paying him less and less. He isn’t the type to really complain about money but his employees, most of them were still university students, complained a lot about it and threatened to leave. For their sake, Kyungsoo did his best at sharing a bigger amount with them and left countless messages to the CEO who vanished without any warnings for more than two months now. He found his boss very irresponsible for never calling him back as well as terrible at management. At this pace, Mr. Kim would successfully tear down the planetarium without the CEO even noticing. It was his fault if Kyungsoo had to deal with the contractor and dealing with people was something he deeply hated. He was good at staying calm but inside he was just like the Earth’s core. Boiling. 

After taking his shower to get rid of the stress he makes himself dinner and heads to the living room where a chair is set in front of his telescope. It’s his routine, to eat on the chair, his legs folded against his chest, his plate or bowl depending on the night, awkwardly balanced on his knees as he looks every now and then into the telescope in hope of finding a new planet. If a fifteen years-old could do it, so can he. He already had a name in mind for his future discovery. Spes. He found it very fitting since that’s what he was looking for. Hope.

He can’t help hoping Spes won’t be discredited because of by Elpis’s existence.

Shortly after 10pm he starts washing the dishes and goes to bed to dream about the life he could have had if he wasn’t born as a human.

Of course, his dreams are full of humanity since people can only imagine what they already know, saw or can refer to. Just like humans can only explore a small part of the universe because of our position in the space and because 95% is made of dark matter and energy which are invisible to our eyes.

Or like colors, humans have only three type cones they could use to treat the visual information but what if we had more? What undiscovered colors could we see? There were so many things we’re clueless of only because our five senses are limited.

That’s what he dreams of.

Being more than a human.

Being important.

He, too, wished his disappearance would leave catastrophic repercussions.

**

The CEO of the planetarium finally gives a sign of life three weeks later. Much to Kyungsoo’s joy. He pays an unannounced visit with another man Kyungsoo never saw but can guess the identity just by the way he looks around and stands. He is no other than Mr. Kim. The last man he needs to see at the moment. Kyungsoo almost wants to ask Mr. Kim to stay outside and wait for a meteorite to fall on his head, but it’s too unlikely, sadly. From what he can distinguish from his spot, the two men are talking business and that’s not good at all. Didn’t the CEO listen to his desperate messages to save the planetarium?

The anger always threatening of exploding is boiling inside him again. At this rate, he’s sure he has a whole solar system inside him.

He can see the staff members silently asking him to talk to the CEO about the wages reductions. He curses himself for accepting taking over the manager position back then. It was obvious now that the previous manager hadn’t left because he was too old, but because their CEO was the worst.

Lost into his self-hate and regrets, he almost misses the gesture his boss makes his way, asking him to come over. He mentally swears. There was no way he would stand close to that arrogant business man.

Responsibilities force him to walk toward the duo against his will, though. He’s whipped.

He fakes a polite smile as he greets his boss but doesn’t even make an effort for the contractor.

‘’Mr. Kim.’’ He simply says.

‘’Mr. Do.’’ The man has the nerves to answer, a smirk on his lips.

Kyungsoo never saw his face before but it doesn’t help the man’s case when he does. He is ugly, tall and too skinny. Compared to him, his CEO looks like a model. Kyungsoo curses his genes for being so small. He wished he was taller so he could leave a bigger and more serious impression on people. Between his boss and Mr. Kim, Kyungsoo looks like a child. All his life people repeated and tried to comfort him saying he was smart, and that it made up for his lack of height. He learnt the harsh way that they were wrong. Being smart wasn’t always a good, useful thing.

His boss starts enumerating random facts about the planetarium to the man who obvious couldn’t care less as he almost yawns in his face. And that throws Kyungsoo off.

‘’Would you like coffee Mr. Kim? I can see you had a rough night.’’ He couldn’t care less about the look his boss is giving him, he finds more satisfaction in the surprised one of the business man. 

‘’Kyungsoo, can I talk to you for a second?’’ The CEO asks.

Well yes, that’s all he was asking for, for more than two month now.

The manager follows his supervisor to his office, where they can calmly discuss without risking being disturbed. 

‘’ I know you’re not happy about this but please show some respect to Mr. Kim.’’

‘’I don’t understand how you can give up so easily. Why do you even listen to whatever he has to say? You didn’t even answer any of my messages and now you suddenly show up, ready to give the planetarium away. Does the planetarium mean anything to you?’’

‘’Why is it so precious to you, Kyungsoo?’’ The CEO asks with soft eyes, calming down after his small outburst.

‘’ It’s everything to me. More than you can even imagine. I can’t let you of throw it away because you’re no longer interested in it. You just can’t do that. Is it so unimportant to you?’’

The taller man shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips.

‘’The planetarium is also my home, I grew up coming here, but people aren’t as interested as they were before. They have internet to find their answers. That’s why I found another home. You should too. Try to move on.’’

‘’ I won’t. I will fight for it since you’re not willing.’’

‘’ Don’t be irresponsible, Kyungsoo. We’re both young. We shouldn’t get attached to things like this. It makes us lose money.’’

‘’I thought you were different. You didn’t seem like the greedy type.’’

‘’I’m not, but this isn’t paying off.’’ He reaches to hold Kyungsoo’s arm but the manager is quick to move out of his grip.

‘’Don’t. That time of our lives is over now. I let you touch me that night. It’s over now. As you said earlier, move on.’’

The CEO’s face suddenly hardens.

‘’Why are you so stubborn? Give me a reason I shouldn’t sell the planetarium.’’

‘’Because the universe won’t forgive you.’’

There’s a long pause where they both look at each other with obstinacy. The taller man seems to be searching Kyungsoo’s eyes for answers and reasons not to give up. And while he hopes to face a weak Kyungsoo, he only meets the hard and determined look into the manager’s eyes. There is no way he will change his mind easily.

‘’Fine. I’ll give you two weeks to prove me and Mr. Kim that the planetarium is worth it. Do we have a deal?’’

‘’ Yes.’’

**

He regrets his decision the second he realizes all it implies. Although it’s in his nature to give up, the urgency and need for the planetarium is stronger at the moment. The temptation to thank Mr. Kim for being such a great motivation is also very strong. 

He spends an hour going from room to room with the two men, explaining the most interesting details and trying to make it the most entertaining he can. The failure to get their attention is evident by the way Mr. Kim isn’t even trying to hide his yawns anymore and by the fact his boss doesn’t dare to look at him. Deception is what he feels first. Deception because he couldn’t show all the love he has for the space, his attachment, and his passion because he was too worried about being boring. He’s also disappointed in his superior for not helping him. And mad at the contractor for being so narrow-minded.

Unfortunately, most people were narrow-minded.

If he couldn’t convince two men, how could he keep the planetarium alive?

The desire to give up is strong after his first defeat but his personal desires, for the first time, take over the rest.

He will do everything in his power to keep his home.

**

Ironically, he is now the one harassing the business man to listen to what he has to say. He hates being in a vulnerable position but sometimes you have to bend to bounce back. That’s how he made it so far. He isn’t convinced of his fighting abilities but at least he has good strategy skills. The perks of being smart finally paying off. It would be easier to convince his boss first but in all honesty, he has no will to discuss anything with the man. The less they talk, they better he feels. But the more he thought about it, the more obvious it became that it was his biggest chance to win.

His boss even has a soft spot for him ever since he hired him.

What a great advantage.

He still needs to find valuable arguments against the financial factor. But that, he could find later.

With his legs loosely hanging off the couch, an astrology blog opened in one of his tabs, he dials the number of his boss.

He half-expects him not to answer him, as his proved talent, but he finally does just before Kyungsoo gives up.

‘’How can I help you, Kyungsoo?’’ 

‘’When’s your birthday?’’

‘’My birthday? Why are you asking about my birthday at eleven in the evening?’’

‘’Just answer my question.’’

‘’January the 14th. Why?’’

‘’Oh, you’re a Capricorn. Like me.’’

‘’Am I?’’

Kyungsoo can almost picture him smiling while going through random papers he hasn’t filled yet. For a brief second, he feels a rush of negligence that allows a moment of softness.

‘’Are you working late, tonight?’’ He finds himself asking without thinking.

‘’Yes. Why? Worried about me?’’

‘’No. About the planetarium.’’

‘’Of course.’’ The man laughs, care-free, as Kyungsoo is a long-date friend. ‘’ What do you plan on doing to convince Mr. Kim?’’

‘’I plan on convincing you first.’’

‘’Mh, not a bad plan, too bad you spoiled it. I heard you’ve spammed him a bit in the last days.’’

‘’I might have. I don’t regret it, though. He needs to see the light.’’

‘’You hate him a lot, don’t you?’’

Kyungsoo thinks for a while. Does he really hate the man that much? Sure, he was trying to force them out. But how much did he really hate him?

‘’I don’t know if hate is the right word. I like the planetarium and that’s all I’m sure of. But I also know that you should be on my side and helping me.’’

‘’I am on your side. It’s not because you don’t see me directly helping you that I’m not.’’

‘’Then you’ll have to be a bit more obvious about that.’’

‘’I didn’t see you as the I-want-things-to-be-obvious-and-easy type.’’

If the man wasn’t his superior Kyungsoo would have definitely sworn at him. Soft spot or not, he still has to stay respectful. He certainly didn’t like the way he was being made fun of, but again, he would have to let it go. 

‘’Goodnight.’’ He sharply finishes, hanging up before he can hear the answer of the other male.

He hopes he will be forgiven this small affront.

**

Two days later, an annoyed sigh leaves his lips as he parks his car in the employee’s reserved section. There is a now familiar car parked in his usual spot and he does not like it. That man was doing everything to annoy Kyungsoo. That was the only explanation. Nobody could be that clueless.

On top of the business man’s insolence, today was the day where high school students were visiting the planetarium. Kyungsoo didn’t mind informing elementary school kids because they were generally genuinely interested, but high school students were all over the place, only a small group actually listening to his words.

He was sure they would successfully embarrass him in front of the man he had to convince.

Just great.

Nobody greets him when he walks in, not that anybody usually does, but today he needs some comfort. And coincidently, almost none of his staff can be found.

Mr. Kim is sitting in a chair in the entrance, his phone in front of his eyes, as he reads whatever document he has to read. At the sound of footsteps he looks up to see Kyungsoo walking in. 

‘’Ah, Kyungsoo! You’re finally here.’’

Kyungsoo grunts in his head. Why now of all time?

‘’I don’t think I’ve ever allowed you to call me by my first name?’’

‘’Your boss does, though. I haven’t heard anybody else call you that. Any special reason?’’

‘’He’s my superior. I can’t do shit about what he decides.’’

‘’Oh, a little aggressive, aren’t we this morning?’’

‘’Maybe it has to do with a certain somebody parking in my spot?’’

‘’That’s a shame. You should fire that person.’’

‘’Oh trust me, I’d love to. But he’s not working for me.’’

‘’Tragic.’’

‘’You don’t look very busy for someone who has a complex to build. Lack of results?’’

‘’Don’t worry yourself about such a trivial thing. Business is going amazingly well. Unlike others.’’

‘’We’re doing more than fine, I can assure you. Some schools will arrive in an hour.’’

‘’Promises to be thrilling.’’

‘’Just watch me.’’

‘’I always am.’’ The contractor ends with a smirk that annoys Kyungsoo even more.

Why does he have to look so sure of himself all the time?

**

At the end of the day, what the teenagers enjoy the most is the constellation room, which is also one of Kyungsoo’s favourite. He did surprisingly well compared to that time were he toured his boss and Bob the builder. 

He doesn’t know if it was enough to impress the contractor but he likes the small smile he sees on his superior’s face when he walks pass him, a group asking about the chances of an asteroid falling on the Earth, trailing behind him.

The students were oddly more interested than what he was expecting, referring to his past experiences. It’s both unexpected and pleasant to know that more people were starting to get interested in the universe.

He is starting to have faith in humanity.

And in winning.

**

He is giving instructions to his staff before finally heading home when the CEO silently approaches him from behind. He knows by the way his employees tense and don’t dare to look behind him as he talks.

‘’Kyungsoo. Can I talk to you?’’ That was something they seemed to do a lot these days. Funny how he didn’t even know of his boss was capable of such a thing some weeks ago.

‘’Sure.’’

He gives his final instructions before returning everybody’s freedom.

‘’What do you want to talk about? How well I did today?’’

His boss smiles at his boldness.

‘’Yes, you did very well today. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.’’

‘’Oh, what is it then?’’

‘’There’s a solar eclipse scheduled for this afternoon.’’

‘Yes, that’s right. I’m surprised you even know about it.’’

‘’I manage a planetarium Kyungsoo, I need some basic knowledges.’’

‘’Not necessarily. Mr. Kim manages house building but he has no knowledge about what home really feels like.’’

His boss completely ignores his comment and goes on to his point.

‘’Do you plan on watching it?’’

‘’Of course I do.’’

‘’Alone?’’

‘’If you are about to ask me to watch it with Mr. Kim to convince him I’m warning you, I won’t let this man ruin my night as he ruins my days.’’

‘’That’s not what I was going to ask. Do you want to watch it together?’’

‘’What? I told you we wer-‘’

‘’I know, I mean, only as friends. Or coworkers. Colleagues on good-terms, you know? You said you were going to convince me first.’’

Kyungsoo weights the pros and the cons. Not that they are many pros but he likes to believe he’s a fair person. 

‘’….At my place?’’ Brain is a funny organ.

‘’Sure. I’ll meet you there. I still have some things left to do. You haven’t moved, right?’’

‘’No, same place.’’

‘’Okay, see you then.’’

**

Fretting over such a matter isn’t in Kyungsoo’s nature. He and his boss used to hang out from time to time before his superior decided he was only good for a one night stand. Kyungsoo never accepted that it did hurt him a bit more than what he likes to believe. Maybe that’s why he thinks it’s easier to love the stars. He knows they love the way he talks about them, and blush at all his compliments without ever returning the love but he can wait. One sided loves weren’t exactly his thing either but he was hopeful, one day, his love will be returned.

As he eats quickly and early to make sure he doesn’t have to do it with his boss, Kyungsoo goes through the constructions law of the government. It might come in handy when he decides to sue the building contractor. It’s always better to know your rights and not only rely on a greedy lawyer who lost his first-hand beliefs about fairness the second he realized it didn’t work that way in the business. The contractor might be right about one thing. Money really did rule the world alone.

Unfortunately, that’s precisely what he doesn’t have.

**

His to-tall-for-his-likings boss arrives shortly after Kyungsoo is done eating. The pinhole they were going to use to watch the solar eclipse, already set up since they don’t have special glasses to watch the eclipse and need their eyes for at least a good 50 years. The screen is still flashing and exposing his recent readings. Which doesn’t go unnoticed by the man who smirks at his researches.

‘’Getting informed, aren’t you? Shouldn’t I be the one looking at this?’’

‘’You should, but you won’t. Plus, I’m sure you have enough money to get yourself a nice lawyer, while I don’t. And talking about money, please stop reducing the employees salaries, I can’t handle any more complains.’’

‘’You’re so welcoming it makes me wonder if you ever stop biting.’’

‘’I didn’t bite yet, only barked.’’

‘’I might think it’s personal.’’

‘’It is.’’

‘’Save your energy for your real enemies. Like Mr. Kim.’’

‘’The whole world is my enemy. Anybody threatening nature’s work is worth my hate. ’’

He knows the man is about to answer something but he stops himself when he sees Kyungsoo adjusting his telescope.

‘’Is it starting?’’ He asks while rising from his seat to walk over to Kyungsoo.

‘’Soon.’’

‘’It’s been a while since I took the time to watch any special astronomical happening.’’

‘’You’ve been living wrong then.’’ Kyungsoo fetches his laptop from the table where it was exposing all his secrets and look up the predict time of the solar eclipse. He can feel a presence watching over his shoulder which disturbs him a bit, he must admit.

‘’You know.’’ God, does he ever stop talking?’’ I heard you weren’t so comfortable about me calling you by your name. Is it true?’’

‘’You and Bob really talk about insignificant things. Are you really close?’’

‘’Bob? Who’s Bob?’’

‘’Mr. Kim.’’

‘’He’s not called Bob.’’

‘’Oh, I know. If he really was, I’d have way too much fun.’’ His fingers quickly dance on his keyboard as he looks for more information on the NASA’s official site, half-listening to what the CEO has to say.

‘’ Why don’t you call him by his name then? He calls you Kyungsoo.’’

‘’I never allowed him to.’’

‘’I allowed you to call me by my name but you always avoid saying it. Even my last name.’’

‘’Well, it would be bit awkward if I called you by your last name, wouldn’t it?’’ The look he gives the other man is meant to be provocative but fails to be as all that can be seen in his eyes is discomfort.

‘’You called me by my name before.’’

‘’You just said it, it was before. I learnt my lesson with you. No means yes, a look means I want you and thank you means goodbye.’’

The taller man looks down in what Kyungsoo interprets as a shameful manner.

He thinks he’s finally done talking and that they will be able to go on in silence but again, the man proves him wrong.

‘’Are you, by any chances, interested’’ He pauses. ‘’ In Mr. Kim? I mean, he’s young and good looking.’’

Kyungsoo wants to look at him like he’s crazy but changes his mind just before his facial expression twists into a disgust one.

‘’I can’t fall in love with anyone.’’ You broke me gets lost in one of the many galaxies inside Kyungsoo, far, far away from Milky Way. Light years away.

Milky Way’s access is too easy and humans too advanced with technology.

‘’Why not?’’

‘’It’s useless.’’

They fall in an awkward silence just like the one space is bathing in. It’s a silence that makes you uneasy, uncomfortable. One that makes you wish any noise would break it.

The start of the solar eclipse is what vacuums into a black hole the awkwardness in the air and replace it with excitement and fascination.

It might not be the most impressive way to watch it but it surely is the most intimate. Not that they needed intimacy. Kyungsoo is just very good at avoiding crowds.

His boss stays silent the whole time and carefully listens to Kyungsoo’s safety advices. When he finally lets the man next to him look at the pinhole he does with a hint of pride. He personally never gets tired of those sights, and the fact they happened extremely rarely and were only viewed from some regions on the planet made the whole event so much more precious.

Kyungsoo misses the look on his superior’s face when the latter turns to look at him, his eyes softer than usual, and a small smile on his lips. All Kyungsoo sees at the moment is nature’s beauty. But what he also fails to realize is that, that smile and those soft eyes are also rare and precious and are directed at him as he is the spectacular sight.

Shy fingers reach out to touch his shoulder, almost sorry to disturb him while he is so focused.

‘’What is it?’’ He asks without tearing his gaze from the white paper sheet on the ground.

‘’Thank you’’ He hears a gentle goodbye. ‘’And I don’t mean goodbye this time.’’

Oh.

‘’What does it mean this time, then?’’ Finally, he turns to look at the man whose features are lost into the sudden darkness of the room.

‘’It means, I hope there’ll be a next time.’’

‘’Don’t put pressure on nature-‘’ He abruptly stops his sentence before making a mistake. It’s too late, though. He knows the CEO caught on.

‘’You were going to say my name, weren’t you?’’ 

Why does it feel like he’s always saying his name in his head? Why was it going to flow so easily out of his mouth? He never allowed that either.

Why is he slowly losing his self-control?

He wants to believe it’s because of the eclipse since it’s the only answer he is ready to accept. He was carefree and distracted because of the event. That was all.

But then…why was a name he buried further than into GN-z11, the oldest and farthest galaxy found to this day, so nearby now? 32 billion lights years were not enough?

Visibly not.

Did he mistake the nature of it? Was it not an exoplanet but an asteroid drawing closer to Earth and mostly, into his system?

The collision was unavoidable. One of them would break in pieces depending on the size and speed of the space rock. 

He can almost hear the Mission Control Center’s workers warning ‘’Asteroid Kim Jongin is drawing dangerously close. Collision with Do Kyungsoo in less than an hour. ’’

Kim Jongin is either one hell of a meteoroid or an abysmal black hole. Theirs is no in-between possible with someone like that.

Why does it look like he is meant to lose, no matter what he does?

Time, he needs time.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you for making it 'till the end of chapter one ^^
> 
> This story was written off a prompt a friend of mine sent me : http://a-thousand-words.tumblr.com/post/86417853298/pyksii-saddeer-i-have-this-weird-theory-that and I had so much fun writing it so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did.  
> I made some researches to write this but there might be some mistakes. Even though it includes many scientific facts, not all of it is based off real facts. As you may know, science changes all the time too ;)
> 
> Hopefully, you kaisoo shippers and/or space lovers will enjoy this fic! Please leave comments and kudos, Im sure you all know how much it means <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3 Hopefully you'll follow this story till the end
> 
> (I apologize for the mistakes, I'm working on my English)  
> Written for: [Tracy](http://coupleshoeswithtae.tumblr.com/) aka tloml who deserves the universe
> 
> If by any chance this fic is familiar to you, I've posted it on AFF (SeoulEH86 is me) before


	2. Part 2: Spes

Song:[Exo-Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsE66VgVQds)

There are many mysteries that would need to be cleared up in Kyungsoo’s life. One is how far a stranger can push him until he give up. Second is how does he volunteer to be thrown in the space. Third has something to do with a rebellious pimple in quarantine on his forehead. Fourth is related to the nature of dark matter and energy. Fifth is how he found himself tangled in Kim Jongin’s affairs again. And sixth is what he is going to eat for dinner.

 

Google is unfortunately only useful for three of his mysteries. Kyungsoo hates odd numbers so when he finds out his brain is only 3/7 less foggy; he can’t help but suspect the universe of secretly making fun of him.

No formal accusation are voiced since he wants odds to be on his side but the faint sparkle of the moon gives away its creator’s true feelings.

Ever since the visit of the high school at the planetarium, Kyungsoo benefits of a small advantage on the businessman, as he likes to think. No words have been exchanged since that day and he interpreted the absence of news from his opposite party to his partial victory.

His boss, on an other hand, has been very loquacious in the last few days. Unfortunately for him, Kyungsoo is busier planning his last challenge week than answering his messages.

Even if his original plan was to win over Jongin and then Bob the builder, Kyungsoo wonders if he really chose the right strategy. He doubts the CEO’s capacities to argue. Which makes him think he will be the one doing the arguing part with the contractor. It wasn’t a bad idea but it wasn’t a realistic one either. He knew the business man didn’t have any respect for him while he seemed to have some for his boss. Probably because of Kim Jongin’s many charms.

Unknown to Kyungsoo, his boss was very good at getting things done his way and convincing people. He was someone very respected in the industry. The man also owned various entertainment buildings that increased his wealth a lot more than the planetarium.

**

It’s Monday morning when Kyungsoo calls the contractor back for the fourth time since they lasted talked face-to-face. From his office chair and by the open door, he keeps an eye on the employee at the counter while he waits for the bips to come to a stop. It’s not his lucky day since he’s only able to reach the man’s voicemail. He doesn’t forget to leave a passive aggressive message to his absent interlocutor before hanging up, the least pleasant part of his day being over he can start working without too many worries on his mind. He knows the man is probably ignoring his messages on purpose but that absolutely won’t discourage the planetarium’s manager.

As usual he walks in every exposition room to make sure everything is working. There are few staffs at this hour. Beside him and two other workers, the planetarium is empty. They rarely receive a lot of people on Monday. Even tourists mostly visited around the end of the week.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have anything to do. Their sound technician was coming in the afternoon to fix the audio of one of their presentation and take a look at their speakers.

Kyungsoo was compiling couples of files to send to the contractor. Some were about the profits of the planetarium, others were articles published in the newspaper. He even attached a list of phenomenon set to be visible this year for his personal enjoying and knowledge. He’s focused on his work when someone enters his office without knocking. He doesn’t look up as the presence bypasses his desk to stand beside him and put a hand on his chair in order to look down at what he’s doing.

‘’Satisfied with what you see?’’ Kyungsoo says on a neutral tone. He’s not genuinely interested in the answer.

‘’You’re working hard.’’ The CEO replies, straightening up.

‘’Of course I am, and for someone who disappeared for two months I find you very concerned all of sudden. Always at the planetarium when you only visited every three weeks before.’’

‘’Maybe that’s because I want to see someone.’’ Kyungsoo looks up at him, a wary look permeate his eyes. ‘’I didn’t say it was you.’’ His boss adds with a pleased smile.

‘’Who do you have to see then?’’

‘’The sound technician.’’

‘’He’s only coming in the afternoon. Not before two he said.’’

‘’Well then, can I help you with anything?’’

‘’Can you write a small history introduction of the planetarium, since you’ve known it for longer than me?’’

‘’Sure, I even have some documents in my office that could be helpful, I’ll bring them to you.’’

Kyungsoo hums in agreement before focusing back on his work.

The male heads to his own office to return with said documents that he hands to Kyungsoo before going back to his workplace and start his task. There aren’t any disturbances of all morning as time goes by unhurriedly. Both men are diligent at their work, putting all their efforts. Kyungsoo does stop at some point to wonder if his boss will be serious about what he asked him. However, the need to send the documents in the afternoon being more urgent, he hurries to finish what he started. Jongin reappears around lunchtime. He neatly puts his work on the manager’s desk and even if his business with Kyungsoo is done, he stands in front of his desk and watch the man as he refines his work.

‘’Do you want to eat out with me? I’m going to that restaurant down the street. It’s not gastronomical but the food is very good and cheap.’’

‘’I’d expect you to eat expensive food.’’

‘’Well you have to stop expecting and start accepting I’m maybe not the image you made yourself of me.’’

‘’Okay then, but you’re paying.’’

‘’I was inviting you, of course I’m paying.’’

Kyungsoo waits by the door while his boss is asking an employee to call him if the sound technician arrives while they’re gone. His eyes are fixed on a point in the distance without really seeing it, his attention elsewhere. He’s thinking about why he’s doing this. Why he keeps accepting his boss’s attempts to get closer to him. It’s true that a part of him is doing it to get under his good sides so he can win against the business man but there’s also a part, a shy one, that’s curious about him. About who he really is. And that’s the scary part. He wonders if it only because the man is showing him interest. Not that he’s _that _easy…__

They’re finally ready to leave. The walk will take utmost five minutes but those are enough to make Kyungsoo feel nervous. He doesn’t know what to say, or do. Of course, his usual self wouldn’t do or say anything but would just wait for Jongin to take care of those parts. But the man was already paying for him and even accepted doing the planetarium history introduction. It was a lot in his eyes. Finally a proof that the CEO cared about his building. Kyungsoo was stubborn but whenever someone showed a small sign of care, it was enough to shake him inside. He wasn’t a complete asshole either.

As he predicted, Jongin does the talking. He asks Kyungsoo is he’s ever been to that restaurant to which the man answers that he hasn’t. Purposely omitting the fact that he goes almost every week. He asks about how he likes working for the planetarium. What kind of job he had as a teenager. He also asks when the next eclipse is and Kyungsoo isn’t sure he likes what it implies. In the end, he didn’t have to make any effort to keep the conversation going, besides for not answering with yes or no. But Jongin is good at asking open questions. It’s like he studied psychology or something before. Or maybe he just knows Kyungsoo will keep his answers as basic as he can.

When they enter the restaurant, Kyungsoo fakes not knowing what’s already on the menu so when Jongin asks him what he wants he can answer that he doesn’t know yet.

‘’Do you recommend me anything?’’

‘’Their paninis are amazing.’’

‘’Should I take one then?’’

The CEO turns to him, grinning and his eyes looking like two croissants.

‘’You should.’’ He answers Kyungsoo as he just made a joke of some sort. 

‘’I will then, you’re paying anyway so if it’s not good, it’s not my loss.’’

‘’I like your logic.’’

Kyungsoo hums, a shy smile on the edge of his lips.

After Jongin takes their tray with their orders, they sit down in the corner next to the window. Kyungsoo would have liked eating in the park since it’s shiny and not too hot outside but he doesn’t voice out his desire so they eat inside instead.

‘’So, are you slowly making up your mind?’’

‘’Slowly, yes.’’

The chances of the contractor winning weren’t very high now. His boss has a soft heart, money isn’t enough to win over him. Just the thought of it is enough to make Kyungsoo smile. Finally, something he was successful at. His strange grin catches Jongin’s attention.

‘’Are you that happy?’’

‘’Well if I am to win, yes. And you should too, it’s a proof you’re not a so bad person.’’

‘’I treated you lunch. I _am _a good person.’’__

‘’No, that makes you desperate.’’

‘’Aren’t you the desperate one, though? You accepted hanging out. I’m not dumb, Kyungsoo. I know you’d never go out like this with me if it wasn’t of the planetarium.’’

Kyungsoo wants to feel guilty but he doesn’t see what he did wrong. He’s always been bad with people’s feelings. Those were a complete mystery to him. The most ironical part was that he hated when people overlooked his feelings but, himself isn’t good at acknowledging other’s.

‘’Is that bad? To care about something I cherish and to fight for it?’’

‘’No, but usually people do that for a person, not an object or building, in your case.’’

‘’I don’t like people.’’

‘’Not everyone is bad, you know.’’

‘’Are you including yourself in that category?’’

‘’No.’’ Jongin holds his gaze for a short moment before looking away. Kyungsoo feels his foot brush against his under the table. It’s a weird situation to be in. He wants to believe it was an accident and look upon it but the timing is off. Everything is off about his boss all of sudden. The lack of conversation shouldn’t be annoying him but it is. His lack of initiative is annoying him. His lack of eye contact with the man is annoying him. He just wants to go back to work and be alone. That’s why he didn’t like people, he couldn’t understand them. Unlike some, he couldn’t read between the lines very well. He was good at reading the lines, the map, the information, but he was terrible at guessing them. That was something he absolutely hated. Guessing. Why were people having so much fun at guessing others? He wasn’t a puzzle asking to be solved or something. Everything he has to say, he says it. There was no use in trying to find the hiding meaning behind his words, there weren’t any. Jongin foot brushes against his again. He’s uneasy now. What is the man doing? Kyungsoo thought he’s been clear with his words’ choice but it looks like it wasn’t for his boss. What IQ did the man have, dammit? Why couldn’t he understand a simple ‘No’? Wasn’t it a basic word even child understood?

He doesn’t hate being touched, but he does hate when there’s a hidden message behind the touches. If even him, as clueless as he was, could understand the CEO was trying something on him, it was that he wasn’t very secretive about it. Oh god. How does he deal with that now?

_What is he? A teenager? Why couldn’t he stay professional?_

And why did Kyungsoo have to think so much.

The frown on his face is probably as big as Jupiter for the man to ask about it.

‘’I’m sorry for that, it wasn’t on purpose if that’s what is upsetting you.’’

Not on purpose! Sure. Why was he upset about that now? Did he wish it had been on purpose?

He often got lost in his own mind. So many ways, so many thoughts, so many galaxies he forgot about, he doesn’t remember the way to Milky Way anymore. He takes multiple bites in his Panini to calm himself. It’s effective because his mind automatically wanders to how great it tastes. He usually doesn’t eat those when he comes here. The change of facial expression seems to please the CEO who continues eating his own food with a small smile on his lips, and crumbs. Kyungsoo noticed. He couldn’t help seeing them since the man was the only view he had access to. Not to mention the window and the people outside.

‘’When’s your birthday?’’ The man suddenly asks out of the blue. 

‘’January 12th.’’

‘’So you’re a Capricorn too. That’s interesting.’’

‘’What is?’’ He asks, taking another bite, his eyes locked on his boss in a curious manner. Jongin thinks he looks cute at the moment but keeps his observation to himself.

‘’I don’t know, you tell me, how are Capricorns?’’

‘’I didn’t study astrology, I studied astronomy. And I’m sure the internet has your answer.’’

‘’But that’s no fun. Okay, let’s do this. What do you think are our character traits?’’

‘’I don’t know. We’re too different for me to make a guess. I can only inform you about the constellation and a bit about its Greek mythology origins.’’

‘’Do that then. I’m sure it’s even more interesting than astrology.’’

‘’In my opinion, yes. But that’s not what most people think. What do you want to know anyway?’’

‘’Everything.’’

‘’Give me a starting point.’’

‘’Okay, then what about its name? Why is it called Capricorn?’’

‘’Well in Greek mythology a Capricorn is a sea-goat, as you probably know it. The 49 Bayer stars which consist the constellation form: the sea goat, or to make it simpler for you and your eyes, it looks like a fish tail or a boomerang. The constellation is related to the sea since it’s included in the sky section attribute to the water signs. You’re following me so far?’’ Jongin nods, his eyes fixed on the man since he started talking, not even leaving his face once to look outside. ‘’Okay, well, there are galaxies that can be found in it, like NGC 6907.’’

‘’Poetic name.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Kyungsoo replies playfully. He also wished galaxies had more beautiful names, because those numbers and letters didn’t advantage their beauty at all. ‘’Neptune is also part of it. And just like the planet, the constellation is also visible with naked eye but the best place to see it is in Europe. It’s possible to watch it from here, though.’’

‘’We should watch it together, one day.’’

Kyungsoo is taken-aback by the proposition. Although, there’s no obligation to accept, he can’t help thinking it could be nice.

‘’I’ll think about it.’’

‘’You know, I think Capricorns are stubborn.’’

‘’Don’t mistake cautiousness for stubbornness. ’’

At the end of the day, the speakers are fixed, Kyungsoo’s documents are sent and Jongin is more informed on his own sign. They can say it’s been a productive day. Each go home with the feeling of having been useful.

**

The meteorite who hits Kyungsoo two days later isn’t called Kim Jongin as he expected. His attention had been so focused on the mysterious nature of his boss that he completely forgot about the asteroid in orbit around him that was meant to collide a day or another with him.

It crashes on Kyungsoo under the form of a phone call. The arrogance and happiness in the voice announcing him the city told the contractor he could go on with his project makes him sick. He hangs up before the man can go on with the details.

Saying he’s on edge isn’t quite right. He knows it’s not over yet. He still can convince the man to give up on his project but this loss is so much more meaningful than his previous victories.

What he should do now is still ambiguous in his head. He doesn’t have a precise plan. The news is still too fresh in his mind. He can’t help replaying the man’s words over and over again in his head. Each time the starting point comes back, the more annoyed and agitated he is. 

He almost jumps off his seat when he sees the CEO’s car entering the parking. He stomps out of out the planetarium to confront the man just as he gets off his car. He doesn’t care if he’s rude or too straightforward. 

‘’Did you know about this?’’

‘’I’m guessing this is about the city’s approval?’’

‘’You guessed right, Sherlock.’’

‘’Can you please calm down, we’ll talk about this in private, okay?’’

Kyungsoo suddenly looks down at his arm where the man’s hand is burning his skin. He wonders for a second why Jongin has the sun in is hand but the thought of wanting the touch to go away is stronger. He shrugs off the man’s hand in a second, not able to handle the burn anymore.

‘’No, you tell me right now and here. Did you know about this?’’ He slowly repeats as his boss is still an elementary student learning to read.

The man sighs, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

‘’Yes, I got a notice from the city hall two days ago.’’

‘’Did you know about it when we were at the restaurant?’’

‘’…Yes.’’

‘’You’re an asshole.’’

‘’I am. I know I am, but it’s not too late. Don’t act like I sold away the planetarium, I didn’t yet. I can still negotiate with Mr. Kim.’’

‘’Then do your thing and prove me you’re still worth something.’’

This last sentence seems to trigger the man because he suddenly frowns and his eyes aren’t sorry anymore.

‘’I’m still your boss.’’

‘’So what? You’re going to fire me? I’ll be thrown out in three days anyway.’’

‘’You gave up.’’

‘’ Only on you.’’ Kyungsoo replies dryly before repeating his sentence in a nicer tone, one that trails at the end and doesn’t sound aggressive. ‘’Only on you…’’

**

For the rest of the day, Kyungsoo avoids any contact with the man. He does notice him looking stressed out and his phone ringing all day long but he’s too busy dealing with his own problems to care. At this point, the manager doesn’t see the need of being gentle with his overworked boss. He lost that ally but he can recover. He’s not done.

As a small group of tourists tour around the planetarium, Kyungsoo goes through the contractor’s web site. He hopes to find something suspicious. Anything that could help him. He can accept losing his job but not the place. There’s a part of his soul in the planetarium that will die with it if it gets teared down. How could he accept to let himself die like that? He isn’t one of Henri Laborit’s mice that give up when it faces no exit and simply accepts the pain. He can escape. If there’s no exit, he will make his own.

Another solution sounded more appealing, though. Dragging the business man in his cage looked way more fun. Too bad he had to trap Jongin in it before realizing who his real opponent was. Fighting hurts, but sometimes it was a necessary evil. It was always better to fight against someone then to fight alone and against himself.

Playing the nice card wasn’t his intention to begin with but now it looked like a need. Bob answers his call a bit too eagerly for his liking. Kyungsoo manage to stay calm and collected through the whole exchange, a great feat considering he’s feeling all but calm and collected at the moment.

He even apologizes to the man for hanging up on him and asks if he could if he has time, considering his crazy schedule, come by the planetarium in the afternoon so they can have a civilized conversation.

His act makes him mentally laugh as he hums to whatever Bob is telling him. In the end, they settle for having a drink together after work. It’s not something Kyungsoo would have ever accepted under normal circumstances but someone had to do something. He didn’t care about his own likes and dislikes anymore. All he wants is to keep alive his only connection with the stars.

Caring was overrated anyway.

**

He is doing his checking round before closing the planetarium when he hears sound coming from one the projection room. He’s about to curse whoever forgot to close the projection when he notices a lonely figure standing in the middle of the planets twirling around.

_Why is he there?_

His hatred hype suddenly vanishes, as a whole new emotion washes over him.

He’s scared the man will hear his footsteps as he draws closer, but the narration explaining each planet and their characteristics covers the surrounding noise. Not to startle his boss, Kyungsoo shyly reaches out to touch his shoulder. The lack of response puzzles him for a bit before he tries again. This time Jongin blinks and shows he hasn’t lost the ability to talk.

‘’Can I do something for you?’’ The CEO asks weakly, as the whole universe shattered on him.

‘’I was going to ask you that.’’

Jongin slightly turns to look at the manager. He doesn’t wear his usual professional mask and that alarms Kyungsoo. Last time he saw that face, it lead to a mess. His body acts on instinct when his hand settles itself in the man’s back. The contact seems to bring a glimpse of life on Jongin’s face but not as much as Kyungsoo expected.

‘’Is it closing time? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here, right? You can go, I’ll close the planetarium tonight.’’

It’s true that Kyungsoo sucks at reading people, but Jongin isn’t even hiding is emotion. Everything is brutally thrown to display in his eyes. And it hurts.

Why does it hurt him?

‘’What’s wrong?’’ His hand involuntary goes up and down the man’s back awkwardly. He hopes it brings a bit of comfort to his superior but he seems so lost in his mind, Kyungsoo isn’t sure he even feels his hand anymore.

‘’Too many things. I’m just so exhausted. I’ll be fine tomorrow. I always am. It’s fine.’’

‘’You aren’t fine, even I can see it.’’

Jongin giggles.

‘’I must be pretty obvious, then.’’

‘’Very. Now, how can I help you?’’

‘’Unless you can personally contact Mr. Kim’s superior, the construction company he hired and the city hall, I don’t see what you can do for me.’’

‘’Are you…losing money?’’ His hand suddenly drops from his superior’s back. The contact loss seems to disturb the man for a moment. As someone who lost something they didn’t know they had.

‘’This isn’t about the money Kyungsoo, this is about you.’’

‘’About me?’’

‘’Remember when I told you some people fight for things, like you, and others for people?’’

‘’Yeah’’

‘’Are you still fighting for the planetarium?’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Well, I’m fighting for you.’’

He suddenly feels like a jerk. All this time, Jongin always opened himself to him, he trusted him and all Kyungsoo found to thank him was being a complete asshole to the man. Everybody was so good at making him feel guilty.

‘’But that’s not what I want. I want you to fight for the planetarium.’’

The CEO shakes his head as he’s trying to erase what Kyungsoo just said from his brain.

‘’You missed the whole point. I’m fighting for the planetarium for you. Because I hate knowing you despite me so much. Because I want you to see me as a good person. Because I want a chance.’’

‘’Can’t you like the planetarium as you like me?’’

‘’I do, a bit more, thanks to you. But there’s no time and no fucking results.’’

Jongin suddenly leans his forehead on Neptune as the recorded audio goes on about its features, orbit, satellites, inclination, etc. Before Kyungsoo can answer anything, fingers brush against his wrist softly. Jongin’s eyes are closed but he knows exactly where the manager is standing. He pulls him forward so Kyungsoo stands in the same position as him. They do look weird, their foreheads stuck to the wall as the planets takes turn on their back but what bothers Kyungsoo more than what he looks like at the moment is the sun who moved from the surface of his skin to under his skin. It’s not only burning in his wrist but in his whole body. The sensation is already very disturbing and but being oblivious to the cause is even more frustrating.

In his dictionary, the sun equals dying. He couldn’t get to close to it without being consumed and end up in ashes, but at a good distance it could also be beneficial. The mystery was why he felt like he had thrown himself directly into the star as every tip and ends of him were tickling at the sudden burn but also enjoying it. Dying wasn’t supposed to be enjoyable. Then why was he craving the burn?

Turning his head ever so slightly, Kyungsoo gets a glimpse of his boss in his most fragile and vulnerable state. With his eyes closed he looks like he owns every planet and cherishes the unicity of each. Kyungsoo secretly loves the sparkles of color of Uranus on Jongin’s face.

He never fell in love in his life but at this moment he can understand why people would want to wake up every morning to such a sight. It’s not as beautiful as an eclipse or a supernova but Jongin’s face somehow found a spot in his personal beauty chart.

His excuse as he extends a tentative finger to the man’s cheek is that for once he can touch the beauty he’s used watching from afar. He doesn’t even budge when Jongin’s eyes shoot open, deep with questions.

‘’Which one is it?’’ Jongin’s voice found its usual softness, and the tone that normally doesn’t affect Kyungsoo suddenly makes him wonder if the man always spoke like that.

‘’Which one is what?’’

‘’The planet on my face. The one you’re touching.’’

‘’Jupiter.’’

The look is back. The one that says I want you. It’s back in Jongin’s eyes. This time it doesn’t make Kyungsoo regret being alive, or want to run away. It makes him want to own that look. Make it his. He doesn’t want Jongin to look at anybody else like that but him.

He might have to change his wedding plans.

Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand to intertwine their fingers as the projection replays.

He hates how he can’t hear Jongin’s voice clearly because of the audio. His mind then curses the sound technician who fixed the speakers, and for the first time in his life, he wants the planets to stop revolving around him. He allows the taller man to lean his cheek against his temple before he snaps back to reality.

‘’I’m meeting Mr. Kim tonight.’’

‘’What?’’ The CEO looks genuinely confused into his eyes, searching for the meaning behind his words. There is none. Is what he wants to say but his tongue refuse to collaborate with his brain once again.

‘’We’re drinking together. To talk about business.’’

Jongin stays silent. The manager isn’t sure if he just fucked up, but the sweet gaze he wanted to own is replaced with one he never saw before and doesn’t want to be his either.

‘’Why didn’t you just trust me?’’

‘’I’m just helping you.’’

‘’Why don’t you ever give me a chance?’’

There they are, the blurry feelings Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to interpret. The ones he needs an instruction manual to understand something. 

It’s funny how for a second, Jongin orbited around him so closely he thought he would collide with him but now they were parting, as it’s always been their destiny.

‘’I have no idea what you are imagining right now and how you interpret my actions but this business meeting has nothing to do with my personal feelings or whatsoever. I’m going there because the planetarium deserves better. And you need to accept we’re working together and that I provided you more hints I ever did in my whole life about the chance you keep talking about and want.’’

‘’You like me?’’

‘’No, I’m giving you a chance.’’

Jongin breaks into a smile. Almost a childish one and he looks adorable, so much younger. Kyungsoo finds himself thinking about how such a young man made his fortune so early.

He must be ambitious. He thinks. Or just lucky. 

That’s why Jongin gets along well in life. He is what people expect him to be.

Meant for success.

Who couldn’t put its trust in someone like that?

The truth is the person Kyungsoo doesn’t trust isn’t Jongin. But himself.

**

Everything feels wrong, from his presence in the bar to the look he thinks people are giving him. He doesn’t struggle to find the man he’s looking for as it’s the man himself who comes to him. Kyungsoo can tell he already has at least a glass or two in his system. It’s definitely far from the good start he hoped for but better than nothing. After his conversation with Jongin, he can’t control his thoughts anymore. They’re all over the place. He hates how so many are devote to the blue splinter of Uranus on a particular pretty face, or to the way his own skin turned into Venus’s surface under a simple touch. He already could consider himself lucky about the fact his volcanos didn’t come in eruption. Or else, he would have a pretty good reason not to see the man ever again.

The way Mr. Kim’s face is slightly tinted in a reddish-pink shade doesn’t reassure him a lot. What good could he achieve from someone tipsy? Surely nothing constructive, he learnt from his mistakes.

Suddenly, he just wants to go back home and dream. He already spent too much time in society for the day. The simplest things annoy him. The business man burping, his silly smile, the people ordering a drink, the music, his own presence. Everything. His idea that sounded so well-thought and smart a couple of hours ago now look how it should have in the first place. Incredibly stupid. 

He tries to get something out of the now more than tipsy man but all he gets are uncalled for giggles and a complete silence about the construction plans. How to extract information but mostly, how to make him change his mind when the contractor didn’t even have one at the moment?

After finally taking one big sip of his drink for the first time since he stepped in the bar, Kyungsoo realizes he should change his speech. He won’t achieve anything by claiming how important the planetarium is to him. The man only had ears for what interested him and that meant only for money. Kyungsoo might not have said interest, but he could always fake having some.

He’s about to go on with his new idea but the reality being what it is, he was in the presence of a relatively good-looking man, depending on one’s standards, but also young. The chances of attracting his attention while he was eye-fucking whoever showed slight signs of interest in him were practically nonexistent. He had to be more than interesting. He needed to be mesmerizing. Money needed to physically fall out of mouth to compete against the suggestive side looks and attractive bodies slowly drawing closer to their table.

Taking the opportunity of the business man smiling at whoever caught his eyes, Kyungsoo moves his drink away from him. The sober the man was; the better. Considering Bob has the attention span of a goldfish drunk or not.

‘’Mr. Kim, I wanted to talk about something.’’ Seeing how his voice doesn’t even reach the man’s ear, he goes in for the final solution. ‘’Money.’’

Kyungsoo is scared the man broke his neck by how fast his head turns to him when the simple word escape his mouth.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’You told me every man has its price, right? Well I’d like to know yours.’’

‘’Mine?’’ Mr. Kim half scoffs, half laughs. ‘’Mine is one you can’t afford.’’

‘’How much?’’

‘’Millions. If not more.’’

‘’I can afford that.’’

‘’Oh can you now? Did your sweet boss accept giving me money to save your cause? Because last time I checked, he didn’t sound too opposed to the offer I made him. He’d be a bit crazy to refuse, anyway’’

‘’How much?’’ Anger makes him contract his jaw in a vulgar motion. ‘’ How much did you offer him?’’ He’s trying hard to control himself, but all he wants is to throw the man in Olympus Mons and maybe also Jongin. He can handle doubting the veracity of the information for now. He’ll talk with the man to know the truth later.

‘’Enough so he doesn’t have to worry about his future for a while.’’

‘’He won’t accept.’’

‘’Is that why you’re here? To tell me that?’’ The man suddenly sounds way too sober and it makes him anxious. He doesn’t want of a drunk auditor or an angry one either.

‘’I’m here to tell you that you will get more money that you need for the rest of your live so leave us alone.’’

‘’You see, I slightly doubt that’s what your boss told you to tell me.’’

‘’You’re right, he didn’t tell me anything beside that the planetarium is there to stay so excuse my presence but I’m leaving now because I don’t have anything to tell you anymore and you can go fuck whoever you’ve been eyeing since you got here. I’ll hear about you in two days and hopefully never again either, if you know better than to try to buy people.’’

Just as he’s used to do on the phone, Kyungsoo leaves before the man can respond.

The second he sets a foot outside, he lets out a long frustrated sight he’s been holding even since the contractor’s revelation.

Jongin doesn’t have a price.

He could trust him.

**

Just after he brushed his teeth, closed all the lights and pulled the cover over his body Kyungsoo gets a call. His first guess is that Bob forgot to swear at him or something, however when he sees the caller’s ID his heart skips a beat. It’s certainly not a very medical way to describe his state, but he guesses that’s the closest to the effect he gets. A sudden rush of adrenaline might be another explanation, more proper.

CEO Kim 

He should change that one day.

He finger momentarily hovers over the green button before hurriedly pressing it.

‘’Yes?’’

It’s past midnight and he’s working later in the morning, but he unexpectedly doesn’t care and can’t feel a single sign of exhaustion in his body anymore.

‘’I’m so sorry to call you so late, but I have news. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow.’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’I got in touch with the construction team Mr. Kim engaged. They said they’re ready to hear our offer. I can always hire them to get some work done on the planetarium too.’’

‘’You what? When?’’ He brings a hand up to his forehead to massage it for a bit, before letting his hand fall at the limit between his hairline and the skin of his forehead.

‘’After you left they called me back but you were with Mr. Kim so I didn’t call you then. How did it go, by the way?’’

‘’Oh, not that well, but it’s fine since you found a solution.’’

‘’He didn’t….do anything to you, right?’’

‘’No! No, he didn’t.’’

‘’Good. Well, I guess we can talk about the details tomorrow.’’

‘’You’ll come by the planetarium? Again?’’

‘’Of course, I have things to do.’’

‘’Don’t you have other buildings to manage?’’

‘’Yeah but it’s fine, I don’t have that much things to deal with since they’re profitable.’’

‘’Unlike the planetarium…’’

‘’That’s not what I meant.’’

‘’But it is what it is.’’

‘’…Yeah. But we’re getting somewhere.’’

‘’Yeah, we are. Thank you, Jongin. For calling me and for sticking up by my side.’’

‘’No need to thank me.’’ Kyungsoo knows he’s smiling at the other end. He used his first name on purpose, he’s more than aware of the effect it has on the man. ‘’See you tomorrow then.’’

‘’Yes, see you tomorrow. Goodnight.’’

‘’Goodnight Kyungsoo.’’

He doesn’t regret hoping this time.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two: Done! ^^  
> Thank you again for reading~  
> Thanks to the people who left kudos on the previous chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed this one too!  
> Honestly, my fav part is when Kyungsoo is watching the planets on Jongin's face, I just love it so much, ugh.
> 
>  
> 
> Next part will be the last one!!! 
> 
> As always dont forget to comment/ subscribe / leave kudos~~<3  
> Pls let me know about your thoughts, reflections, comments, review about Two Moons >


	3. Part. 3 COLLISION (Final Chapter)

Song: [Interstellar piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Acv8deK5Rok)

 

 

It’s hard to describe what exactly is going on in Kyungsoo’s head. Based on the personal beliefs he previously had, he thought it would be impossible for him to feel any attraction for anything else than the universe but then he now finds himself hoping his superior would slightly touch him to point out his gratitude or his good work. Something he absolutely despised not too long ago. It’s true that from their very short night together he didn’t really have good impressions to carry on a proper relationship with the man but after spending a couple of days in the company of his boss and getting to know of his thoughts, he can say he wished their first personal contact wasn’t the mistake they made months ago.

Jongin was good at redeeming himself and making others feels important, though. It played a good part in their recent rapprochement. Kyungsoo’s theory related to how they were meant to meet again and found themselves having another chance is that Jongin is an asteroid and Kyungsoo is a planet on his trajectory.

People meant to collide together will. No matter what time, dimension or galaxy they live in. Attraction is something stronger than human’s willpower and the universe. It’s a powerful unknown force that’s meant to stay indefinite.

Kyungsoo might be the type who would rather be expedited to another planet than endure humanity’s stupidity but he can’t help thinking nature made some very good-looking people.

**

Thursday is probably the busiest day for the planetarium. The peak of visit always happens on those days. But today, thinking at the people’s expression when they leave one of the exposition rooms isn’t what motivates Kyungsoo to go to work.

He did avoid talking about the business man’s confession to his boss earlier, on the phone, but that’s only because Jongin proved him he doesn’t have to worry. He has the situation under control. Finally, someone he could rely on. The last two days of the weeks the CEO gave him to prove his pint now look less gloomy. He sees them in a better light. A hopeful one, almost as he already won.

The first thing he does when he enters the planetarium is look for the man who’s been catching his interest lately.

Jongin is silently writing papers and busily clicking on stuff Kyungsoo can’t see from where he’s standing on his computer when he notices the presence of the man looking at him from the doorframe. The smile that automatically lights up his face moves something in Kyungsoo, but he’s way too proud to admit it.

Maybe later he will share his recent realisations with the man. When he’s sure of his decision or when the man decides the planetarium is there to stay.

‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’Checking the profits from my other buildings, the planetarium’s and answering my messages.’’

‘’You’re already deep into a busy day.’’

‘’Always. Did you want to talk about something?’’

‘’No, I’ll let you finish your work. Try to have a nice day, nonetheless.’’ Kyungsoo nicely says, shocking both himself and his boss who breaks into giggles at his sudden character development.

‘’I will. Have a nice day too, Kyungsoo.’’

**

In the middle of the busy atmosphere surrounding the planetarium in the afternoon, Kyungsoo escapes in one of the room to reconnect with the space. He feels as he’s neglect his passion recently. It’s true that the universe was always on his mind but he didn’t take the time to actually think and reflect about it for a good time now. His mind mostly busy with the stupid contest with Bob the builder.

This time, he finds his peace in the room dedicated to a phenomenon which happens closer than all the others. Auroras. He finds it fascinating to have such beauty so close to us. As a special gift the universe specially made for the Earth. Because, yes, 140km was considered close. Very close.

Shooting stars were overrated in his opinion. It was odd to him how people found romantic and beautiful the fact something threatening their lives entered the atmosphere at an incredible speed. Of course, the rocks were too small to cause damage but there never was a 100% possibility that none could be a threat to their lives. Meteoroid fell and would continue to fall on their planet. It wasn’t because they have been lucky even since humanity appeared that they would never receive a meteoroid that could destroy an entire country, or worse.

That’s why he was more of a fan of Auroras. They were beautiful and harmless. He liked to watch their time-lapse viewed from space; it looked like a silent symphony was being played in the sky. One human were allowed to see but not to understand. A secret exchange between the Earth and whoever was her lover. It wasn’t his business anyway. Their planet deserved to be in love with whatever planet, moon, star, supernova, galaxy that she wanted. He couldn’t care less since the Earth deserves it. After all humanity did to the poor globe, the least they could allow was her falling in love.

Wasn’t love a human invention, though?

**

Friday. The decisive day. The time whether Kyungsoo or Mr. Kim will face a harsh defeat. The odds were in his favour, at least. But he couldn’t help but worry about the economic factor. If Bob really did offer millions to Jongin, the man would be crazy not to accept only for Kyungsoo. But at the same time, he’s also convinced his boss found something personal in the sky. Something Kyungsoo helped him find. And that, that’s a good reason not to give up.

Tension is felt all over the planetarium, the employees are anxious, because this is the time they know if they’re fired or not, Kyungsoo can’t stay in place, and Jongin is nowhere to be found. The manager secretly regrets not calling the man the night before just to make sure he was okay. His double intentions were gone now. He genuinely cared about the CEO after witnessing the effects it had on the man. Jongin might have a lot of money but the stress that filled every second surely stole away many years of his life. It had to stop. He couldn’t go on like this. It wasn’t healthy. Having many projects and buildings was fine but the thing is, Kyungsoo notice Jongin only wants to please everybody and that isn’t favorable for a business man.

He realizes now that his superior is just too nice to own buildings but he’s the last person to be in the position to tell the man. Being scared to disappoint makes terribly sad people. Just imagining Jongin alone with his thoughts and worries is enough to make Kyungsoo regret and scared for the man. He wished he could give a part of the way he doesn’t care about anyone to him. Like a protection. Jongin _needs _protection and he shouldn’t. Being vulnerable is a big weakness in a world where the wealthiest were like wolves going on a hunt to vulnerable prey.__

____

The planetarium is closed today for obvious reasons but Kyungsoo still called some staff just to check everything, and because he needs to see people. Of course, sharing stress with others was all but right but then, what was he supposed to do? Sit by his desk and play with his pen until the owner called him or showed up? That couldn’t be healthier.

____

When Jongin arrives, it’s a bit past lunch time. The man smiles and salutes everyone as he’s bringing the good news. Exactly what he needs to do to uplift the atmosphere. It’s like the man suddenly absorbed all bad vibes and replaced them with his own special vibes. The Jongin vibes. Even Kyungsoo can’t help but smile when the man walks by him and gives him one of those smiles that make you completely powerless.

____

The manager is so drawn by the smile that he forgets to look at the CEO’s eyes. That’s his second mistake.

____

It’s the reason why when Jongin calls Kyungsoo into his office and Kyungsoo notices the drastic change in the man’s behavior that he understands.

____

‘’Please go right to the point, don’t play any comforting games on me.’’

____

‘’You know?’’

____

‘’I guessed and you just proved me right.’’

____

‘’You’re not…mad?’’

____

‘’I’m disappointed and realization will probably crash on me when I’m home but I can’t be mad at you. You did all you could.’’

____

‘’Don’t you want explanation? Know why I decided to let it go?’’

____

‘’I think I know but go ahead.’’

____

‘’First, I don’t want you to think I chose money over you. Mr. Kim did offer me money but it’s more complicated than that.’’ Kyungsoo whispers a small ‘’I know’’ to calm him down because Jongin looks like he’s about to pass out.

____

‘’I’ve tried to get some sponsoring or contributors to upgrade the planetarium, make it more interesting, more modern. But nobody wants to invest and it was to be expected because like I told you, I’m mostly losing money than gaining. I know I have other buildings to balance but the gap is too big. I can’t afford keeping the planetarium.’’

____

‘’I understand.’’ Jongin extend a shaky hand to hold the manager’s.

____

‘’Kyungsoo, I swear, I tried, I- I did and…’’ The desperation on the CEO’s face is too much for Kyungsoo to handle. He knows Jongin tried. However he can’t bear to look at his face. Unknown to him, his boss interprets the action as him pushing him away which is far from the truth, it just hurts too much to see the man in pain. Thankfully, Kyungsoo starts speaking up before Jongin breaks down even more and gets lost in messy explanations.

____

‘’I’m thankful for all you did. I understood a while ago that it was meant to be destroyed. That doesn’t mean I accept it but I was ready to hear your decision. I won’t rebel against it because I know you better now. I know you’re a good person. I respect you and your choice. Don’t you need to tell me something now, though?’’

____

‘’…Like what?’’

____

Kyungsoo smiles and runs his thumb against the CEO’s. What he’s about to say is the last thing he can do to prove he’s forgiven but also and more importantly, the only thing he will have ever done for the man.

____

‘’It’s fine, I can do it myself. Do Kyungsoo, we’re thankful for your hard work but I have the regret to announce you we no longer need your services. You’re fired. Would you like us to write a recommendation letter to help you find another job?’’

____

Jongin looks at him with big eyes, both sorry and scared. Kyungsoo’s hand moves without his consent to the startled face blankly starring at him. He needs to lean forward to reach his objective but the second he touches Jongin’s face, he feels as he just set fire to his cheeks. Oh. 

____

‘’So you feel it too.’’ He says out of amazement.

____

‘’F-feel what?’’

____

‘’The sun under your skin.’’

____

‘’That’s because you’re touching me.’’

____

‘’So?’’

____

‘’So I like you.’’

____

Ah, so that was it. The sun was for lovers. How come it never was considered romantic then?

____

Death and love were part of the same star. A bit contradictory considering one broke apart the other. But Kyungsoo likes contradiction. Wasn’t he the biggest one, anyway?

____

‘’I’ll take the recommendation letter.’’ He says before standing up, breaking the contact.

____

‘’What? Oh! Yes, sure. I’ll make you one.’’

____

‘’Thank you.’’

____

Just before he leaves the room, Jongin suddenly exclaim something:

____

‘’Kyungsoo! Will you…are you okay?’’

____

‘’I am. You should be the one taking care of yourself.’’

____

‘’Are you leaving?’’

____

Kyungsoo turns to the man, a sad smile on his lips. He doesn’t want to be the one to break it to him but it had to be done.

____

‘’Thank you, Jongin.’’ Goodbye.

____

In short, it looks like they finally weren’t meant.

____

Who knows in how many years they would meet again? Earth did take 365 days to orbit round the sun after all. They needed to be patient. And if they don’t meet in this lifetime, they would in another.

____

**

____

_**-9 months later- _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

It would be a lie to say the planetarium’s closing down didn’t have any impact on Kyungsoo. He might have acted like everything was fine in front of Jongin but he broke down when he finally arrived home. He broke down the second he closed the door to the world. He could allow himself to cry in his universe. It was okay for men to cry in his made-up galaxy. Even though his galaxy crashed down.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

One of his biggest landmarks was gone.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

There was a period where he stayed indoors, only going out for essential needs, like food. He never picked up his phone either, particularly when he saw the calls were from a certain someone he wasn’t ready to face again yet. He couldn’t help the feeling of betrayal inside him, always popping up in his mind in the most unexpected moments. Even if he tried with all his will to let it go and start living again, it was too hard. A whole part of him had been torn off, yes somehow willingly, but we all do stupid things, don’t we?

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

Even though he found another job, secretly because of Jongin’s recommendation, all he did for the last six months, after his hermit period, was going to work-one he didn’t even like- counting the minutes until he goes back home. If he was dreamless before now he was also hopeless. The slump he had going on felt like a lifestyle he adopted more than a ‘’phase’’.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

A part of him always wants to go back to see the apartment complex they’re building on his precious site but it’s too painful. The memories had been snatched away from him, he knows, and that’s exactly why it’s easier not to think about it or see anything that will revive them. Avoiding was a solution he used to put in practice a lot before and kind of brushed away when he had to fight for the planetarium. Now, it was one he used almost every day.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

The thing is, avoiding doesn’t make the problems go away; it only gives one a temporary peace of mind. And to rest in said peace of mind, you need to be someone who don’t think or regret a lot.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

What was there else to do then think when that’s all the sky is asking for and is your only friend?

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

That’s why avoiding was a very bad solution for Kyungsoo. He learnt the harsh way. As always.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

 

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

The name of his job is something he completely forgot the second his new boss told him about it. First of all, he didn’t care of whatever status it implied, second of all, he wasn’t going to stay there for long, and third of all, remembering means caring. The only reason he got a new job was to keep his apartment. The last thing he wanted was to lose both his homes at the same time and to pay the bills, it did. It was boring, though. He hated always being confined into a small cubicle. The worst part was that he rarely got the opportunity to look outside since he was sitting far from the windows, but all his breaks were spent his nose looking down the twenty something stairs of the building. He liked the proximity with the sky but he was far from having a superiority complex. Wasn’t that why rich people like owning high buildings? So they feel as they conquered the city or something?

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _

While those wolves were busy having their power trip, he was enjoying being able to see the clouds closer. That’s where all the difference was. That’s why he didn’t fit. He was a sheep and they were wolves. It was still a mystery why wolves were considered smarter while they weren’t enjoying the present moment, but the future. Money, always more money in their heads. While in Kyungsoo’s head, common-sense, more common-sense. At this height, humans were fighting, yes the invisible hand as Adam Smith intended, but an even more powerful opponent. Another one that couldn’t be seen. The wind. And Kyungsoo was totally on his side. _Knock those buildings over, make your rules, you’re the king _. Why did nature give them so much space to grow?__

_**_****_ ** _

______ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He’s mechanically filling papers when he sees him. The man he’s been avoiding for nine long months now. They seem short now that he gets to see the face he wished to never see again. Luckily for him, he goes unnoticed and the man continues chatting with one if his superior while laughing and looking like two idiots. He’s safe. This time.

_**_****_ ** _

______ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Focusing back on the screen in front of him he tries to repress the sudden rush of flashbacks taking over every galaxy his mind holds. He’s been good at ignoring them but seeing the familiar face ruined the mental barrier he put up. He can’t even imagine if the person he saw had been Jongin. The barrier would have exploded, most certainly, and a sudden white flash would have erased every sign of life in his head. Completely blank. He’s not sure he would be able to just look at his prior boss.

_**_****_ ** _

______ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He was having a hard time accepting that he _misses _him sometimes. Mostly when he watches the stars. Once he let his eyes slip on Capricorn and he automatically regretted it.__

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

They missed the timing, the one that would have allowed them to have a proper relationship. Of course, he was curious about how the man was doing and if he felt the way he did when he allowed his mind to wonder in his secret universe. However, a single step in society is enough to change his mind. People want too much and he can’t give that to Jongin.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He knows it’s selfish considering everything the man did for him.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He’s selfish.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

And dreamless.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

And hopeless.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

A shell, really.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Who would want of him?

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

April was slowly coming to an end meaning the summer was drawing closer. With summer came bad and not-so-bad memories. Those are the thoughts he needs to keep buried inside him.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Last night, Kyungsoo looked Jongin up on the Internet. Even if it was late and the time perfect to look into his telescope, he spent the whole night reading every page related to the man. He can’t say he didn’t learn anything. He did. Nothing that really interests him but just being able to see that pretty smile of his was enough to make him feel like his time had been well-spent. He also saved that picture of Jongin smiling directly into the camera. Absolutely not because he feels like the man is directly staring at him! 

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The conclusion of his nocturne researches is that he really should contact Jongin.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Will he?

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Never.

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

His life goes on, without any other visit from Bob at his work and it’s perfect like that. Isn’t it what he always wished? People leaving him alone? The brain really was a mystery. How come when one gets what they want, they get bored and want something else. Sometimes, even something they had before. 

_**_****_ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He surely doesn’t want of Mr. Kim but having…. _certain _people around him, wasn’t that bad now that he thought about it.__

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He never wanted of a boring life, though. Just one where he would be surrounded by the right people.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Sometimes, at work, they send him, along with other workers in various companies to give speeches about their working methods and that’s probably what Kyungsoo hates the most. It was one thing to talk about stuff he loved and another to talk about business. He sucked at explaining how their company came to be so successful and the programs they established. It was obvious that the companies he visited also thought he was a terrible worker and orator but for some reasons his boss always sent him. He thought about giving false information to make sure they never ask him to go again but he would also lose his job.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The one he has to go to this time isn’t that far from theirs but that doesn’t mean he feels like going. Embarrassing himself wasn’t one of his favourite hobbies, unless what his boss seemed to think. Only this time, he won’t be the one presenting, he’s in charge of giving out the informative documents. A task he had a bit more abilities to accomplish. As long as he didn’t trip on anyone, he could consider he did a good job.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

When he and his co-workers enter the meeting room, the feeling that something is wrong suddenly becomes too overwhelming. He doesn’t feel good at all. There are too many people sitting at the table for him to calm his anti-social self. It’s intimidating. Even if he only has to give out documents, he can predicts he will do something wrong. He does feel sorry for his co-worker that will have to speak in front of those either old men or young. The lack of feminine presence was flagrant. He doesn’t even need to look for them as they automatically stand out.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Difference is noticeable. 

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Maybe that’s why he feels so uncomfortable standing there.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The meeting goes surprisingly well; his colleague was definitely a lot better than he is at speaking in front of a crowd as he only struggled once about a subject someone is quick to offer him help on. The stressful moment being over, Kyungsoo almost storms out of the room once they shook hands with everybody and heads to the elevator as his life depends on it. Finally, he can go home!

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

However, life has something different planned out for him. He’s about to leave the building when he abruptly stops walking. There, in diagonal, was standing Jongin with two other men. They were obviously having a light conversation as Kyungsoo doesn’t note any frown on Jongin’s face.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The conflict he faces is quickly solved. Not because Jongin sees him or because he decides to act like he didn’t see him and leave. No. He was right about being scared to face Jongin and him destroying his barrier because that’s exactly what happens. However what doesn’t happen is the blank. Instead of an empty mind, he realizes he always had the solution under his nose. He realizes that instead of waiting for destiny he has to be the one making an effort.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

So he walks to Jongin. Absolutely not sure of what he’s doing but it feels right.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

And, god, the look he gives him when he finally notices Kyungsoo walking toward him is worth all the effort he can make. It’s like Jongin suddenly stopped orbiting. His attention only on and for Kyungsoo.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

There’s a hesitation in his eyes, though. Like Kyungsoo is only playing and will simply walk by to disappear into himself and in the space again. He’s wrong. Terribly wrong. Kyungsoo has so many things to say, he can’t allow himself to walk away this time.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He sees Jongin excusing himself to the men and meets him half way. None of them break the eye contact as they walk toward each other. They stand still half a meter away from each other, none of them talking. Kyungsoo is the first one to break into a smile and to break the silence.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Hi.’’ He says sheepishly. That seems to take all the apprehension off Jongin’s shoulders as he lets out a shaky sigh and laughs.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Hey.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Were you scared of me?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Trust me, I have many reasons to be scared of you.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo notices a weird sparkle in his eyes.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Boldness takes control of him again as he lets out:

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Missed me?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’So, so much.’’ The answer satisfies Kyungsoo who smiles brighter. He’s not sure where this conversation is going but before anything can separate them again, he says what he should have said long ago. With no regrets.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I missed you too.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

And it does take Jongin by surprise. So much that he proposes they go somewhere else to talk. To which Kyungsoo doesn’t oppose. The place where they are standing is definitely not one he wished to be in, and by leaving the buildings he will finally be able to put the presentation behind him.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo lets Jongin lead them to the nearest park. They look like two business men taking a walk. It’s chilly outside, summer not quite there yet, but that’s only their excuse to let their shoulders brush together. The temperature is probably what will force them to part but not forever. Not this time.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

They finally find a peaceful spot, a bench in this case. It’s far from the playground so there aren’t that many people around them. Yet they still feel the responsibility of their statuses. Business men don’t hold hands. But they do in Kyungsoo’ world. So he reaches for Jongin’s.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Did you go see the apartment complex?’’ Jongin asks out of the blue.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo adds ‘’ I’m not ready for that yet.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It’s ugly.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It doesn’t make me feel better.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Sorry.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The smile the shorter man sends the taller is a forgiven one. It’s fine. He wasn’t being serious. 

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You look happy Jongin.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Do I?’’ After seeing Kyungsoo nodding in approval he continues. ‘’ I’m not, though. The last months have been hell.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Why?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Because I kept worrying about you.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

That’s it. That’s the answer Kyungsoo came for.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It’s a good thing you only have me to worry about, then.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It is!’’ They laugh together before dozing off in the distance. Kyungsoo to the left and Jongin to the right.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

They would be synchronized one day. Kyungsoo isn’t worried about that. In the meantime he gives a small squeeze to Jongin’s hand to bring him down to Earth. It works, and the man suddenly voices out what he’s been thinking about.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You wouldn’t happen to be free tomorrow night, by any chances?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Free time is all I have besides work.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Great. Would you like to come for diner at my house, then?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Sure! Are you cooking?’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’ll do my best not to poison you, yes.’’

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo wonders if that’s love, spontaneity. Because when Jongin carefully brushes away hair covering his ear and kiss him on the cheek just above his jaw, he wishes those lips never leaves his skin. Ever.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

It also makes anticipate the time when they will be in private.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

If Jongin doesn’t kill him with his cooking skills before.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Work is always boring and times always passes very slowly but it seems like it does even more. Nothing to do with the fact he’s seeing Jongin after. Not at all.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He suddenly understands when people say you better have a job you like. Well, it’s not like he never tried. He liked working at the planetarium. But let’s not look back at the past again. He already plans on quitting in a month or two anyway. Money really wasn’t everything. It didn’t bring much except problems, actually. As long as he had enough to live comfortably, he didn’t need to make millions.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

When Jongin sends him a text during the day about his favourite wine, Kyungsoo snorts. He was far from being that person that looks at the critics to buy wine. Not that he particularly drank a lot anyway. Drinking was a fun thing to do in groups but not alone. In his opinion, at least.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The next message he gets is way more ambiguous. If the first one was clear, this one is all but easy to understand. He might have realized his feelings for Jongin, he still have no idea how to interpret people’s feelings.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Jongin seems the get the hint because he sends another one. Very clear this time.

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

This is a date. 

_**_****_ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Oh… _Oh! ___

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

It’s a date!

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

There goes Kyungsoo usual calm self. He hates Jongin for turning him into such a stressing ball. He misses not having to worry about anything. Like that ever happened.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He spends the rest of the afternoon secretly searching on his phone how he is supposed to act on a date. The answers he gets are all so contradictory and vague that he gives up and settles for acting as he always do.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The first thing that Kyungsoo notices when he’s in the elevator to Jongin’s house is that the man lives in a penthouse. Power trip is the first thing that crosses his mind but his heart weirdly forgives Jongin once again.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He needs to stop doing that.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The second thing that strikes him is how happy but nervous Jongin looks when Kyungsoo walks in.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The third one is that Jongin also owns a telescope and ironically the curious look on Kyungsoo’s face is the first thing the taller man notices. Each visibly had their attention on different things.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’ll tell you about it later.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’If I’m not dead.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Stop making me sound like a terrible cook without even tasting the food!’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo chuckles before patting the upset man’s cheek.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Alright. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Mh, since you were amazingly clear about your favourite wine, I took the discretion to choose one myself.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Good initiative.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Want some?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

After accepting the offer, Jongin sends him off in the living room while he pours them two glasses.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The sky changing color is what attracts Kyungsoo’s attention. The view from the penthouse was breathtaking and must cost a whole lot of money. He’s a bit sad that he missed the sunset since the sky was almost all black now but the apparition of small shinning spots up there comforts him.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

When he hears Jongin entering the room with the two glasses, he looks back in time to see him set them down on the table in the middle of the room.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’What are you looking at?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Nothing in particular.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Do you like the view?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It’s gorgeous.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Isn’t it? I’m still not used to it.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I don’t think you can ever get used to a view like this.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You’re right.’’ The way Jongin says. His tone makes Kyungsoo wonder if they’re talking about the same thing. But before he can ask him, the man hands him his glass, effectively making him shut up. Jongin doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to comment on the wine, he knows, and it’s fine. He likes how different it is when he’s with the man. He doesn’t feel like he needs to be his business, serious self. He likes the carefree vibe Kyungsoo gives off. He likes the way the man thinks. He likes watching him talk about the universe. He’s completely whipped. He’s been since the day he interviewed the man for the job. Usually it would have been the manager’s task but he was sick that day. Never in his life was Jongin more thankful for doing an interview. And never in his life had he regretted more having that one night stand with him. Until now, it’s still one of his biggest mistakes. The fact that Kyungsoo moved over it and forgave him is still something he has a hard time believing but like he promised himself, from now on he will treat Kyungsoo like he deserves it. Meaning, just like the man cherishes the sky he will cherish Kyungsoo.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

They sit on the relatively comfortable couch in his living room. To make up for it being hard on the butt, it faces the window. Kyungsoo does make a face at him when he sits down, and Jongin laughs at the expression of pure betrayal on his face.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You need a new couch.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I really do. I rarely sit here, though.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’My butt deserves better than this.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’ll treat your butt like a king so stop complaining about my couch.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Can you stop with your suggestive comments.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about. Here, sit on my lap if you’re not happy.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I will.’’ And he does.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Jongin tries to hide his joy at having the man in his lap but he’s doing a very bad job at it. It’s only because Kyungsoo has some manners that he doesn’t say anything. It’s comfortable, though. Having Jongin’s hands around his waist. It’s definitely more comfortable for his butt to be on some natural cushions people usually called thighs than to sit on the bony couch the man owned.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It’s funny how some time ago you wouldn’t even allow me to touch your shoulder as a professional gesture to show my satisfaction towards the great work you’re doing.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Why do you always bring that up?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Because you hurt my feelings.’’ Jongin knows he’s not playing fair but that doesn’t stop him.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’And so did you!’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’m sorry about that. I thought that’s what you wanted.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo stays silent for a while, lost in his thoughts before admitting:

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’m at fault too. I know you would have stopped if I asked. I guess we just both sucked at communication.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Definitely. But you know what I learned thanks to you?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’What?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’A star is like a stranger.’’ Kyungsoo seems taken aback by the sudden metaphor. Mostly because it’s about stars.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’What do you mean?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You can’t judge of their nature from afar, you need to get closer to really understand their characters, their physical traits and most of all you need to study them to understand who they are. Take time to observe and understand their routine, listen to their desires, give them space to live, and cherish them once they acknowledge you because they can disappear at any moment.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

The loving smile usually on Jongin’s lips when he’s looking at Kyungsoo now changed of owner. Maybe he loves people talking sweetly about him, or maybe he just loves the way Jongin made up a complete explanation about him related to stars. Whatever affects him the most encourages him to put an arm around the man’s shoulder.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You worked hard.’’ He smiles playfully, while patting Jongin on the shoulder, triggering a series of giggles when he understands what Kyungsoo is referring to. 

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Did I?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Yes. You got it right, too.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Amazing.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

A second they’re smiling teasingly at each other and the next their faces are completely serious, both searching for the other’s eyes. When their gaze find each other, there’s a pause where Kyungsoo’s mind goes crazy imagining what’s going on in Jongin’s head while Jongin is trying to find a way to get them out of this position that he would have usually brushed off with a kiss. He knows better than to push Kyungsoo into doing something he doesn’t want to. He’s not that kind of person. So he says the first thing that goes through his mind:

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Hungry?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Very.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Jongin pauses for a second, wondering if Kyungsoo is aware of what he’s doing. How he’s testing him but finally decides to let it go.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

It turns out the food cooked with so much love by Jongin is edible, even more than edible actually. It’s way better than what Kyungsoo imagined. Which is a good advantage. If they ever were to live together one day-yes, he let his mind imagine that possibility- he knew he could count on Jongin for cooking too.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo is busy cutting his meat when Jongin speaks up.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You know, I made some research during those months.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’About?’’ The man answers while successfully putting the piece of meat in his mouth. 

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Stuffs.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Well…enlightened me.’’ 

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’m sure you already know about all those things, though.’’ Jongin says almost pouting which brings a fond smile on his lips.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Maybe I don’t. Go ahead. Inform me.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Did you know Mars has two moons?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I know that, yes. Phobos and Deimos, right?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’See it’s not fair, you already about it. How can I possibly impress you with knowledges that interest you when you already know everything?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’That’s all I know, I swear, tell me more. What about them?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’It’s nothing too technical, but you know how only one of their face is always facing Mars, because of how their orbit. Well they kind of remind me of you and me. Minus the brother part.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’How come?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Well, like I told you, I did some research and I found their Greek origins. Phobos means fear or panic while Deimos means terror. They’re Ares’s sons. The thing is, even though they are meant to be feared, I see it otherwise. The face you always show is that one, the scared one. To me, at least. And the impression you had of me, at first, was the terror one.’’ Kyungsoo frowns a bit but it’s quick to leave his face when he realizes it’s true. There was a moment where Jongin did scare him. ‘’While in fact, I’m as scared as you.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You are full of surprises Kim Jongin.’’ Kyungsoo says sincerely. The compliment seems to please the man, who shyly smiles at the praise. ‘’Want to know what I always thought. The reason behind why we keep bumping into each other one way or another?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Sure.’’ Jongin answers, looking genuinely interested.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’At first I thought you were as asteroid meant to collide with me, now I think we’re defying time and space since our orbits seem to be on the way of the other. Except, we orbit way too quickly. I guess we’re impatient. Or time just doesn’t matter to us. ‘’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Jongin smiles.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Impatient, definitely. Want to know about my theory?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Of course.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I think when the universe was created our atoms were close to each other and until now they’ve been searching for each other, constantly trying to collide to create something beautiful.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo looks like he’s considering the theory for a while before he says:

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’So now, who’s right?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Is there really a need for right and wrong? Can’t we stay in-between, where everything is allowed?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’That’s where I live.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Do you accept my company, then?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I’ll consider it.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I need to admit something.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Yes?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I moved here not too long ago and I might or might not have think about you when I decided to buy the penthouse. I imagined seeing you standing right there, one day. ‘’ He points toward the telescope. ‘’ Looking at the stars from my window and teaching me about all you know.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’For how long have you been fantasizing about me?’’ Kyungsoo asks, trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Too long.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Because of Kyungsoo’s refusal to sit back on the uncomfortable couch, they are sitting on the floor instead, in front of the window, looking at the city lights and the stars. Jongin playfully playing with Kyungsoo’s ear, taking advantage of the fact he’s sitting between his long legs and can’t escape. There’s almost no awkwardness left between them. Of course, they still need to fully adapt to each other’s personality, but that was a matter of years. They had time and were particularly good at defying it too.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo finally locks his fingers with Jongin’s, preventing him from harassing his ear any further. The subtle change of position doesn’t bother Jongin at all. He’s more than happy to be able to lock his fingers whenever he feels like it with the man he loves. Leaning his cheek against Kyungsoo’s head he whispers into his ear.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Are you still unable to love?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I still only love the universe. I haven’t given up on the Horsehead Nebula just yet!’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’What about me, then?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You are…threatening them.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’So you there’s still chance for me?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’You and your chance. He shakes his head.Yes, you have more than good chances.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Jongin lets out a childish celebration exclamation before circling Kyungsoo’s waist and letting them fall backward. The yelp the man lets out is so adorable that Jongin doesn’t even register what he’s doing when he pins him down, effectively exchanging their positions.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He’s about to lean down when Kyungsoo’s hand stops him by touching his chest. He doesn’t move until the man speaks his mind.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’This won’t…it won’t lead further, right?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’I promise it won’t.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Okay.’’ He looks relieved.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Can I?’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo bites his lips shyly before answering.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

‘’Please do.’’

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

That’s how they find themselves kissing for the first time, officially. This is a new start for them. And unlike most people, they don’t feel fireworks or sparks. They feel nebulas forming inside them. And it’s beautiful. 

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

They’re light-headed, their attention focused on the other’s lips. The feeling completely different from their previous kisses. This one is slow yet needy. They take their time, their lips brushing lightly, pausing shortly to breathe and then more eagerly to fulfill the waves of pleasure taking over their body every time their lips touch.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Finally parting, they lie down, side by side, on the floor. The hardness of the surface they’re laying on completely going under the radar, as their nerve endings are still muddled by the strong feelings that animated their bodies a few seconds earlier. They’re panting when Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, feeling completely satisfied with the man by his sides and everything he has to offer and can offer him.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

Kyungsoo found his happiness.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

And he found it in the same galaxy as him, even more extraordinary, on the same planet, and to go further, in the same country, in the same city and neighbourhood.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He doesn’t want to think about the statistics because he knows he’s incredibly lucky. But if he really had to, on the 88 constellations in the sky he found himself sharing the same one as Jongin and that was enough coincidences to convince him he’s right.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He does plan on treating his star like one. He won’t let it go. He’s done orbiting.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

He ready to settle.

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

**

_**_****_ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_****_ ** _

_**-Months later-**_

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

 

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Jongin hurriedly leaves the meeting he’s attending the second it’s over without biding goodbye to anybody. He has more than four missed calls and doesn’t even want to think about the number of unread texts. He mentally prepares himself for the storm waiting for him once he calls back.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Just as he sits in his car, his phone rings again. This time he doesn’t even bother looking at the ID before answering.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Kim Jongin! Where are you!? I want you to bring your ass home right now! I’ve been trying to reach you all evening. I thought something bad happened.’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’I know I’m sorry, the meeting finished later than what I expected. I’ll be home in less than fifteen minutes. Do we need anything at the grocery store?’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Later! Just come home!’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Okay, okay. I’m on my way.’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Hurry up!’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Yes.’’ He chuckles at his lover’s impatience before hanging up.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He arrives home in a bit later than what he predicted. Exactly seventeen minutes later and he knows he will get his ass whooped for that. He is, however, met with a cheery Kyungsoo who almost jumps at his neck to kiss him.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’I missed you.’’ Is his simple reason and it’s enough.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’I missed you too’’ Jongin says properly answering the kiss. ‘’When did you come back from work?’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Hours ago.’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Is it starting yet?’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Almost!’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He chuckles at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Did you set up the telescope?’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’Of course, I always do.’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’True. What did you eat?’’ He asks entering the kitchen, Kyungsoo following behind him after glancing a last time outside to make sure it hasn’t started yet.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

‘’You only need to heat it up. It’s in the micro wave. It’s boring at home when you finish late.’’

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

That’s two things that changed with Kyungsoo in the last months. The first one is that he made peace with his feelings and fully accepted his love for Jongin. Which leads to some particularly cheesy moments even he still has a hard time believing. The words still too unfamiliar to be actually coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. The second one is probably the one that makes him the happiest and most proud. Kyungsoo has been living with him for three months, and calling it home for less than a month now. At first, he was worried about his boyfriend adapting, since he knew it was hard for him to get attach. However, what he didn’t realize was that Kyungsoo’s landmarks were mostly in the sky, meaning eternal. However, one of his biggest new landmark was him. As long as he has Jongin by his sides, he feels home.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

After heating his plate, they sit on the now comfortable couch, they bought together to make sure it was comfortable to both their butts, and that is now right next to the telescope, in front of the window. But it moves all the time, depending on where they need it. They will probably sleep on it tonight, though. Unless one of them wakes up in the middle of the night, a couple of hours before the sun interrupts their sleep, and force them to move from the couch to their bed.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Kyungsoo told Jongin about the shooting starts shower two weeks ago to be sure the man doesn’t make any plans. It wasn’t something the shorter particularly enjoyed but he liked spending time on the couch listening to Jongin making wishes every time he sees a shooting star, which was cheating considering there were so many falling at this time of the year but he allows it. That’s what they always did. There was no right or wrong with them.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Jongin is also way better at finding the constellations but still lets Kyungsoo find Saturn and Jupiter. He’s always informed on the Moon’s phase and constantly brings information about Phobos and Deimos so they don’t feel left out.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

It warms Kyungsoo’s heart to see him so invested now. It’s in those moments that he feels intense rushes of love for his boyfriend.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Life after death and his future are still scary and unclear but he knows Jongin will hold his hand all the way so it’s not as bad. He found a home too. A real home, full of meanings, memories and future anecdotes.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He lies down on the couch, looking outside while Jongin sits at his feet, with Kyungsoo’s legs on his lap. The telescope is ready for Jongin to use. Kyungsoo smiles at the way his boyfriend scrunches his nose to see better.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

It’s just another peaceful moment of their life.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Where everything is allowed. Neither wrong or right

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

It might only be them, but it looks like Capricorn is shining brighter than usual. It’s a familiar sign now. A secret between the 49 Flamsteed stars and the couple. 

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

**

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

When Kyungsoo wakes up past midnight, his arms are around Jongin’s shoulder, while the man’s are around his torso, his face lost into his chest. Jongin almost looks like a child when he sleeps. He always looks so peaceful. Every sign of worry completely off his features. Their limbs are intertwined in whatever comfortable position they found. He honestly doesn’t even recall when they fell asleep. He definitely fell asleep before his tall boyfriend but he has no memories of Jongin cuddling him. 

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He gently tries to replace Jongin’s fluffy hair he’s been breathing in while sleeping. When the result is satisfying in his eyes and he won’t risk waking up with hair in his mouth again he lovingly kisses his boyfriend’s head before letting himself fall into Morpheus’s arms again.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He’s content and the multiple galaxies invading his mind and hiding countless of secrets and thoughts are now finally one.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

It feels good not to hide anymore.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

It feels good to be accepted as he is.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He dreams again because he knows that he only needs to find the right people to make his journey on Earth enjoyable.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

He was able to find Jongin and wasn’t worried about finding other ones.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

There was hope.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

Always.

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

_Spes _.__

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

__He found it. He found his planet._ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

___It’s Jongin _.___ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

________

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, this is the end guys :')  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story which is almost 1 year old (since I wrote it last summer)  
> For those who, like Kyungsoo, are lost, please don't give up, you'll find your way.  
> I believe in you all~~ ^^  
> Never forget that hope doesn't always come as a person, and most of the time, it should come from you. 
> 
> Since this is the last chapter, I would really really really really appreciate it if you guys left some comments/ kudos or subscribed if you haven't. That would be a nice gift :) 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and ily <3
> 
> You can also come and talk to me on tumblr : [here](http://no-more-diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
